


Красное и черное

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Шахматист Рон по заданию главы аврората ловит последнего Пожирателя Смерти, который пытается избежать правосудия. А Пэнси Паркинсон просто хочет отыграться на своем бывшем. Ферзевый гамбит – каков будет следующий ход? (текст навеян кинофильмом «Казино «Рояль»)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rouge et Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147692) by [hereticalvision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticalvision/pseuds/hereticalvision). 



> Фик переведён на зимнюю фандомную битву 2017 для команды WTF HP Magical Games & Sports 2017, виват команде!

Сейчас Рон уже понимал, что, пожалуй, стоило понастойчивее пристать с вопросом «откуда взялись деньги?». Гарри не был особенно искусен в увертках, пусть и возглавлял уже больше пяти лет аврорат. Рон просто решил на него не давить.

Именно такое легкомыслие в свое время привело к тому, что он вылетел из аврората, — а теперь, что куда хуже, столкнулся в поезде с Пэнси Паркинсон.

— Что за чер… — начал Рон.

— Деньги — это я, — перебила Пэнси. Легко было в это поверить, глядя на пошив ее мантии и рубины, сверкающие на шее. Она выглядела куда привлекательнее, чем Рон помнил по школе, хотя, может, причиной тому был короткий подол, демонстрирующий ноги во всей красе. И она была все такой же курносой и хмурой.

— Да ладно, Уизли, неужели ты всерьез думаешь, что министерство раскошелилось бы на пятьдесят тысяч галлеонов? Думаешь, они могут себе это позволить?

Рон про себя выругался.

— Допустим, деньги — это ты. Но почему из этого следует, что тебя приставили ко мне?

— Потому что я поставила это кредитным условием, — глаза Пэнси заблестели. — Но думаю, Уизли, я тебе пригожусь. Твоя цель — Габриэль Леблан, ведь так?

— Для начала, Паркинсон, на полтона ниже, — прервал ее Рон тихим, но полным ярости голосом. — Нам не слишком-то поможет, если ты засветишь задание еще до того, как мы доберемся до места.

— Ладно-ладно. Но это же он?

— Да, да, ты права.

— Так вот, я владею так называемой инсайдерской информацией о его тактике, — заявила Пэнси, инспектируя свои ногти.

— Ты с ним знакома?

— Знакома, — подтвердила она. — Вообще-то, он задолжал моей семье некоторую сумму денег… возможно, потому вам и не удается заманить его обратно в Британию.

— В его досье этого не было, — Рон нахмурился.

— Имеешь в виду, моя семья не все рассказала аврорату о наших финансах? О, ну я в шоке, — Пэнси слегка закатила глаза. — Так вот, он должен нам денег, и еще он азартный игрок. А с тех пор, как меня рядом нет, спонсировать его некому, так что он влип в некоторые затруднения, и теперь прямо-таки вишенка, которая так и ждет, чтобы ее сорвали. Кстати о вишенках, — продолжила она, оглянувшись вокруг, — где-то в этом поезде вообще можно купить коктейль?

— Вагон-ресторан открывается в семь, — ответил Рон. — Так что у тебя есть еще час, чтобы поподробнее объяснить, что ты тут делаешь.

— Как смертельно скучно, — протянула Пэнси, слегка поерзав — наверняка преднамеренно, потому что ее мантия спереди сдвинулась и открыла соблазнительнейший вид на ее декольте. — А можем поговорить о чем-то другом?

— А ты всегда используешь грудь, чтобы получить то, что хочешь?

— Это было достаточно неуместно, — заледенев, процедила Пэнси.

Подумав, Рон вынужден был признать, что выразился как минимум несколько не по-джентльменски.

— Так ты собрался меня анализировать? Могу тебе помочь, — заявила Пэнси, с игривого тона перейдя на куда более жесткий. — Я использую секс, чтобы получить то, чего хочу. В школе я звезд с неба не хватала, да и на всякие науки мне плевать, поэтому многие считают меня дурой. Но я слизеринка, а мы умеем разбираться в людях. Вот например, — она прищурилась, — по манжетам твоей мантии абсолютно ясно, что она новехонькая. Прямо только что купленная. Но дорогая, а вот туфли твои — дешевка. Так что, дай угадаю, аврорат тебе велел для этого задания разрядиться в пух и прах. Ну или, может, ты просто решил, что твои старые мантии недостаточно хороши.

— Мне просто нужна была новая мантия, вот и все, — оправдываясь, сказал Рон. — Стараюсь приобрести новую к каждому турниру.

— О, ну конечно, — беспечно отозвалась Пэнси и полезла в сумочку, доставая сигареты.

— Здесь курить нельзя, — выплюнул Рон.

— Ну конечно же можно, — спокойно ответила Пэнси. — Я для этого подкупила кондуктора.

Рон стиснул зубы и, чтобы успокоиться, заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох. Это не помогло. Он сделал еще один, принуждая себя переключить мысли на что-то другое… что-то успокаивающее. Например, Дебют Пьяного коня… что будет эффективнее против Леблана: Парижский гамбит или Гамбит Гранта?..

Но, конечно, Паркинсон тут же вломилась в ход его размышлений.

— Полагаю, ты подумал о том, что, в случае твоего проигрыша, министерство практически напрямую профинансирует человека, который может стать новым Темным лордом? Не говоря уже о том, что если благодаря тебе этот ублюдок получит и эти мои деньги, я буду не очень-то счастлива?

— Несомненно, Паркинсон, тебя куда больше волнует твой банковский счет, чем возможное уничтожение волшебного мира, — огрызнулся Рон. — Да неужели мы и правда должны работать вместе?!

— Да, — широко ухмыльнувшись, подтвердила Пэнси. — Так рада, что Поттер тебя не предупредил. Предполагается, что мы изображаем пару.

— Что?! — У Рона отвисла челюсть. — Ты с ума сошла?!

— Все претензии — к Поттеру, — парировала Пэнси. — Я сама не в восторге, Уизел. Ладно, — сказала она, поднимаясь, — бога ради, напиши Поттеру, или сделай ему срочный звонок, или что там тебе еще надо, чтобы убедиться, что я не лгу — и тогда найди меня. А я пока продолжу подкупать персонал и выясню, где мне взять мой коктейль.

И она ушла; взметнувшаяся мантия обдала его волной дорогих духов. Рон ощутил подступающую головную боль.

***

Рон взглянул на листок бумаги, который протянул ему Гарри.

1.e4 e5 2.Bc4 Bc5 3.b4 Bxb4 4.f4 exf4 5.Nf3 Be7 6.d4 Bh4+ 7.g3 fxg3 8.O-O gxh2+ 9.Qh1

— Это Гамбит четырех пешек, — сказал он. — Ну, или почти он. Потому что вместо Q должно быть K.

— Предположительно, это запись одной из игр Леблана, — сказал Гарри. — Сделанная им собственноручно.

Рон выпрямился; в магических шахматных кругах Леблан известен был очень хорошо. Пока еще пусть и не гроссмейстер — но тот, за кем на турнирах пристально следили. Рон никогда не сталкивался с ним лицом к лицу, но видел записи некоторых его игр.

— Леблан никогда бы такой ошибки не сделал, — нахмурился он.

— Не сделал бы. Но взгляни на это. 

На столе лежали еще четыре листа с алгебраическими нотациями, и Рон вгляделся в них.

— Такой ход невозможен, — он ткнул пальцем в лист. — И… этого он тоже сделать не смог бы, тут же мат в три хода — а ответ от оппонента вообще смысла не имеет. — Рон поднял глаза на Гарри. — Откуда это? Ты уверен, что их написал он?

— Он, — мрачно ответил Гарри, — и мы изъяли эти записи у участника заговора по организации побега Пожирателей из-под стражи!

— Леблан связан с ними? — Рон покачал головой. — Приятель, так ты имеешь в виду, что это что-то вроде шифра?

— Мы так считаем. Не могу, правда, сказать, что он означает — буквы или цифры словно в неправильных местах. Здесь явно должен быть какой-то умысел.

— А этого арестованного вы спрашивали?

Гарри отрицательно помотал головой.

— Может показаться странным, но нам совершенно нечего на него повесить. Без кода к шифру мы даже не можем быть до конца уверены, что эти бумажки хоть чего-то стоят. Потому и хотим, чтобы ты поехал в Биль.

— Вы — что? — Рон тут же вскочил со стула. — Друг, я много что готов для тебя сделать, но в Биле не просто какой-то там турнир проходит! Игрок обязан сделать стартовый взнос, чтобы обеспечить призовой фонд! А это пятьдесят тысяч галлеонов!

— Об этом не беспокойся, — успокаивающе произнес Гарри. — Деньги мы достанем.

— Мы — это министерство? — уточнил Рон, заподозрив неладное.

— Не волнуйся, все схвачено, — твердо повторил Гарри. — Просто сосредоточься на победе.

— Гарри, — выговорил Рон, с трудом сглотнув. — Думаю, ты не знаешь, о чем просишь. Там будет Жиресс. Фройтаг из Германии. И этот русский. Я, конечно, играю хорошо, на жизнь этим зарабатываю, но я не гроссмейстер, а эти парни…

— Тебе нужно только выбить Леблана, — Гарри примирительно поднял ладони. — Хорошо? Только обыграй Леблана, он не может позволить себе потерять деньги. Он задолжал кое-кому, а такие люди не любят, когда их золото уплывает из рук, так что он должен занять как минимум четвертое место, чтобы удвоить свою ставку. Кроме того, все эти громкие имена будут в гроссмейстерском турне. А Леблан участвует в турнире мастеров.

Рон выдохнул, размышляя. Леблан рангом был выше Рона, так что победа над ним вовсе не была гарантирована. Шансы были не так уж и плохи… но все равно не блестящие.

— Если он к этому причастен, а мое чутье и как минимум один свидетель это подтверждают, — сказал Гарри, — то он очень нужен нам в поиске последних Пожирателей. Мы не можем рисковать тем, что кто-то из них опять будет разжигать прежние настроения.

— Войну я помню, — тихо произнес Рон. — Нет необходимости…

— Прости, — тут же перебил Гарри. — Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты его победишь, ему будет не к кому обратиться, и тут мы его и возьмем.

Было время, когда Рон хотел стать аврором. Пройти с Гарри через все вместе, жениться на Гермионе… Все это он потерял, но так и не переборол привычку говорить Гарри «да». Ну и, возможно, он и правда просто мог сделать то, о чем Гарри просит.

— Ладно, приятель, — наконец проговорил Рон. — В конце концов, я никогда не был в Швейцарии.

— Отлично! — с усмешкой ответил Гарри. — В поезде встретишься со своим напарником. Вопрос с поездкой уладим прямо сейчас.

— А как я узнаю этого своего напарника? — Рон сдвинул брови.

— Ты поймешь, — неопределенно отозвался Гарри. Тогда Рон действительно не обратил внимания… но очень возможно, что при этих словах Гарри поморщился.

***

И что Рон мог тут сделать, кроме как послать Гарри сову со словом «ПАРКИНСОН?!» — что реально поставило бы задание под угрозу?

Остаток пути он провел, просматривая записи матчей Леблана, чтобы вычислить его привычные приемы в игре. Похоже было, что Леблан предпочитает Дебюты слона и регулярно прибегает к Берлинской защите, играя черными. Пешечная структура у него была безупречна; не такой он был игрок, чтобы оставлять много свободных мест. Не слишком любил рисковать — вот это уже можно было использовать против него. И смело можно было утверждать, что дело свое он точно знал.

Когда Пэнси плюхнулась обратно на свое сиденье напротив Рона, он промолчал. Ей удалось раздобыть себе коктейль, и от нее слегка попахивало дымом.

— С Поттером говорил? — спросила она.

— Решил, что нет смысла, — отозвался Рон и взглянул на нее. — Ты сама много о шахматах знаешь?

— Ну, я часто наблюдала за его игрой, — Пэнси пожала плечами, — но было не настолько интересно, чтобы захотелось вникать. Мерлин, эти игры иной раз тянулись часами. Невыносимо.

Шахматы были самой большой любовью Рона с тех пор, как он бросил квиддич, понимая, что никогда не будет достаточно хорош для профи. Его невероятно раздражало, когда о шахматах рассуждали как о чем-то скучном, пусть даже это и казалось мнением большинства.

— А я-то думал, они именно по твоей части, — буркнул Рон, — все эти стратегии, психологическое давление. Разве не в этом суть Слизерина?

— Да это просто фигуры на доске, которые кое-кто воспринимает чересчур серьезно, — скривила губы Пэнси.

— На этом вы и сошлись? — Рон не устоял перед искушением задать этот вопрос.

Такого она не ожидала. Самоуверенность на миг слетела с нее, и Рон разглядел то, что она, вероятно, никогда в жизни не захотела бы никому показать: уязвимость. Но буквально через доли секунды ее броня восстановилась.

— Нет, то были деньги, — произнесла она, отбрасывая волосы назад и встряхивая головой. — А что же произошло с твоей милашкой-зубрилкой?

Рон мог бы солгать — но, пожав плечами, ответил честно:

— Я был недостаточно ярким, чтобы ей и дальше было со мной интересно.

Услышав такой ответ, Пэнси слегка расслабилась, чего Рон и добивался. Он уже куда лучше понимал людей, чем раньше: этому его обучили шахматы. Заставили измениться так, как никогда бы он не сумел, оставшись аврором… оставшись с Гермионой.

И он задумался о Пэнси. Чем же был для нее Леблан, был ли он чем-то значительным в ее жизни…

— Мы прикованы друг к другу на несколько дней, — наконец сказал он. — Давай попробуем как-то поладить?

— Да уж придется, раз мы должны изображать пару, — с недоброй ухмылкой отозвалась Пэнси.

— Ты уже говорила, — огрызнулся Рон. — Даже дважды. — Он не знал, что еще добавить. — Воистину, Гарри и правда следовало меня об этом предупредить.

Пэнси пожала плечами и отпила из своего бокала:

— Спорим, ты сейчас жалеешь, что не попросил меня купить выпивки и тебе?

***

Биль располагался у подножия гор и был очень красив. Магический район находился в Старом городе, и даже Рон, не будучи вообще-то ценителем подобного, был восхищен архитектурой.

Гостиница «Дырявый котел» (по-французски D'hôtel Chaudron Baveur) гордилась тем, что половина номеров была в башенках; шахматисты же были размещены на двух верхних этажах. Рон назвал портье свое имя и попытался не морщиться, когда Пэнси демонстративно взяла его под руку.

— Как же тут очаровательно, дорогой! — заявила она. — Как я рада, что ты решил меня с собой взять! — Она улыбнулась консьержу и добавила очень интимным тоном: — Он постоянно говорит мне, что я ужасно его отвлекаю, и не берет с собой, когда играет!

Глаза консьержа остановились на груди Пэнси, и он проговорил:

— Что вы, не могу поверить, мадам! — а Пэнси дерзко хихикнула в ответ.

— Пойдем поищем наш номер, дорогая, — прошипел Рон сквозь зубы.

— Ах, да, — улыбнулась в ответ Пэнси. — Мы же не можем позволить, чтобы тебя скосил приступ ревности еще до того, как мы заселились, правда?

Хорошо, этот раунд остался за Пэнси. И в номере была лишь одна кровать — Рон должен был это предвидеть. Он надеялся прилечь ненадолго, но Пэнси плюхнулась на матрас, как только они вошли в комнату, и принялась подпрыгивать.

— Ты забыла, что вообще-то должна отвлекать Леблана? — раздраженно напомнил ей Рон.

— Так я и буду, — с усмешкой ответила Пэнси. — Но ты же до завтра с ним все равно не играешь, а?

— Завтра только первая партия, — уведомил ее Рон. — Мне в сетке выпал Педерсен, что неплохо: я уже дважды его обыгрывал. Проиграть ему будет стыдно.

На него давило столь многое. Это была не война, конечно, и должно было быть легко… но со времен войны он так много раз ошибался. Так он жил… и провал опять мог повториться… и он ненавидел тот факт, что невозможно было начать все с чистого листа. Груз сделанных на него ставок был чересчур тяжел.

— Хм-м, — пробормотала Пэнси. — Мне стоит пойти с тобой?

— Только не на церемонию открытия, — ответил Рон. — Не хочешь же ты, чтобы Леблан увидел тебя еще до нашего матча, и чтобы твое присутствие отпугнуло его до того, как мы сможем выжать из него максимальный эффект?

— А, ну так меня все устраивает, — зевнув, согласилась Пэнси. — Думаю, похожу по магазинам, поищу что-нибудь подходящее из неподходящего.

— Хорошо, — разрешил Рон, — но только чтоб тебя не узнали.

— Да господи, Уизли, — Пэнси вытащила из декольте свою палочку и вдруг оказалась гламурно разряженной. — Уж с этим-то справлюсь.

Грудь ее теперь не просто отвлекала внимание… И Рон сглотнул.

— Отлично, — сдавленно выговорил он. Ему и правда стоит перестать пялиться на грудь Пэнси… с учетом того, что предстоит. — Схожу вниз чего-нибудь выпью.

— До скорого, дорогой, — пропела Пэнси высоким голосом.

— Угу, — выдавил Рон и выскользнул за дверь, прежде чем она смогла бы сказать что-то вдогонку.

Очевидно, все зашло слишком далеко — раз он ловит себя на том, что пялится на сиськи Пэнси Паркинсон.

***

Вечером состоялась церемония открытия турнира. Были громкие речи, краткие презентации самых известных матчей и, конечно, очень много очень дорогого и совершенно бесплатного алкоголя. Конечно, никто из игроков не стал бы пить слишком много: затуманенный разум накануне первой игры — последнее в списке того, в чем нуждался шахматист. Но вот спонсоры и зрители вели себя достаточно разнузданно, как и всегда.

В начале карьеры Рон как-то уже сделал в ночь перед турниром большую ошибку, слишком себе потворствуя. Ошибка была детской и стоила ему попадания в следующий раунд. Сегодня он хотел выпить еще более отчаянно, чем тогда… но это совсем не помогло бы избавиться от напряжения.

Рон бродил по залу, улыбаясь и обмениваясь рукопожатиями. Все вокруг обсуждали предстоящие партии и их возможные исходы, подшучивая над ставками на гроссмейстеров. Рона нашел Педерсен и вежливо с ним поздоровался, соблюдая дистанцию, уместную накануне матча. Вот после турнира Педерсен поведет себя по-компанейски — и, скорее всего, напьется. Рон немного с ним поболтал, но все же постарался побыстрее отойти: не стоит принуждать кого-то к разговору, когда он пытается сосредоточиться.

На трибуну поднялась хорошенькая девушка из Магической международной шахматной федерации (Federation Internationale des Echecs Wizard), скорее всего, чтобы представить президента местной федерации, курировавшего турнир. Рон задумался и отвлекся: все эти речи он слышал уже не раз, как и видел подобные магические иллюзии шахматных фигур, танцующие в воздухе. Они несли с собой неприятные воспоминания о проигранных матчах, об устрашающих оппонентах… о временах до того, как он стал меньше пить. Он бы попытался непринужденно поболтать с симпатичной девушкой, но она изо всех сил его игнорировала…

И сейчас Рон изучал взглядом толпу. Большинство лиц он знал. Кое-кого, на удивление, не было: приехали не все гроссмейстеры. Возможно, они так поиздержались, что не могли заплатить взнос за турнир, как и он сам.

В зале было и несколько женщин-шахматисток, и Рон узнал латышку Озолиню, разгромившую его три месяца назад, и кивнул ей. Он был бы не прочь пообсуждать с ней шахматные стратегии. Когда-нибудь, когда будет не на задании.

Рон чувствовал слабость. Он хотел бы быть аврором, он хотел бы играть в шахматы… но все происходящее было не совсем таким, как ему представлялось…

Он вернулся к разглядыванию толпы и сразу увидел его — Габриэля Леблана, того, кого должен был победить. Тот был светловолос, хоть и не такой блондин, как Малфой, и мускулист. Мантия его была куда дороже мантии Рона — даже сам Рон мог это оценить — и сверкала, белоснежная и отутюженная, сразу привлекая к себе внимание. Роскошный вид его удивления не вызывал, ведь он занимал тридцатое место в рейтинге магической ФИДЕ с 2523 очками. Рон в рейтинг-листе был сорок первым, и очков у него было 2427. Он регулярно выигрывал достаточно денег, чтобы уже купить себе собственный дом и обрести уверенность, что дети его не будут вынуждены носить обноски или делить комнату друг с другом, но никогда не чувствовал себя успешным. Дом был пуст; в нем не было никого, кроме самого Рона, а карьера его была для него чем-то случайным.

Габриэль Леблан же каждым своим жестом демонстрировал себя миру как человека, уверенного в собственной успешности, и Рон мог бы с легкостью возненавидеть его только за это.

Но, к счастью, приветственные речи не заняли много времени. Когда начался фуршет, легко стало отличить в толпе игроков, носившихся с одним бокалом весь вечер, от чиновников и зрителей, которые рекой вливали в себя шампанское и сливочное пиво.

Рон наблюдал, как Леблан флиртовал с симпатичной девушкой, и она отвечала ему тем же. Зубы Леблана были слишком уж белыми, а улыбка — слишком широкой. Если Пэнси не соврала и Леблан был по уши в долгах, на манерах его это никак не сказалось.

— Оу, Леблан, — прямо за плечом Рона раздался голос Жиресса. — Щьто за персонаж!

Рон насторожился: Жиресс был в своем роде героем. Самый титулованный француз в мире, он занимал в рейтинг-листе пятнадцатое место, был постарше Рона лет на двадцать и говорил со смешанным акцентом: что-то напоминало произношение Флер, что-то — американские гласные.

— Кажется, сегодня он работает на публику, — произнес Рон. — Что странно: непохоже это на характер его игры.

— Оу, как хорошо, — Жиресс встретился взглядом с Роном и улыбнулся. — Вы заметили! Как думаете: где же реальный щьеловек, а где же иллюзия?

Рон повернулся к Леблану, громкому, общительному — и несколько более нетрезвому, чем это было бы разумным накануне матча.

— Не знаю.

— Вы обыграете его, — хмыкнул Жиресс, — разгромите.

Рон сглотнул.

— Хочу сказать…. Очень рад познакомиться с вами… — он не раз видел игры Жиресса, может, дюжину или даже больше — но говорили они впервые.

— Уизли, не так ли? — произнес Жиресс, пожимая ему руку. — Хотел бы посмотреть на ващь прогресс. Играете свьирепо!

— Ваше здоровье, — только и смог выдавить из себя Рон.

Жиресс улыбнулся и удалился, оставив Рона и дальше наблюдать за Лебланом, который, казалось, совершенно не замечал присутствия самого Рона.

Но становилось уже поздно, подступала ночь. Когда Рон вернулся в номер, там царила полная темнота. Паркинсон заняла правую сторону кровати. Возможно, и к лучшему, что кровать была размером с целый океан, потому что Паркинсон, казалось, была из тех, кто в любой ситуации постарается прибрать к рукам лучший кусок.

Рон вздохнул, сходил в душ, переоделся в ванной и затем лег.

Совершенно незаметно было, что он как-то потревожил Пэнси, пока не раздался ее голос:

— Он был?

— Был, — мягко произнес Рон.

— Что о нем думаешь?

Рон задумался на мгновение.

— Думаю, что он насквозь фальшивка.

Пэнси фыркнула и отвернулась, и разговор на том и закончился.

***

Когда утром Рон открыл глаза, Пэнси в номере уже не было. Это его более чем устраивало: предматчевый распорядок был для него особенным временем, и он не любил, когда кто-то в него вторгался.

Завтрак: два яйца вкрутую. Чай, никакого кофе. Апельсиновый сок. И — к месту проведения первого матча.

С Педерсеном Рон уже играл раньше, и достаточно часто, чтобы быть вполне уверенным в том, что может выиграть — хотя победу одерживал и не каждый раз. Но это даже было хорошо, потому что не давало расслабляться. И, к тому же, не стоило слишком много концентрироваться на Леблане, а то это уже попахивало одержимостью.

Когда Рон пришел, Педерсен уже был в зале. Что было неудивительно: тот, кто берет за правило опаздывать, уже сделал шаг на пути к проигрышу. Оба заняли свои места; Рон играл черными. И с дебютом у Педерсена не было никаких проволочек, конечно, нет, он спланировал его заранее, все рассчитав.

— Ферзевая пешка на c4, — произнес Педерсен.

Английское начало. Рон криво улыбнулся, и Педерсен улыбнулся в ответ.

Ну, тогда Королевский английский, решил Рон.

— Ферзевая пешка на e5.

И все вокруг для них перестало существовать.

***

— Я так понимаю, ты выиграл? — протянула Пэнси, как только Рон вошел в номер. Она снова развалилась поперек кровати, с журналом в руках; по полу как попало были раскиданы пакеты с покупками. На ней была полупрозрачная мантия, не оставляющая воображению никакого простора… Рон попытался не пялиться.

— Выиграл, — отозвался он. — Три с половиной часа, сто пятьдесят три хода. Педерсен сдался.

— Чудесно, милый, — сказала Пэнси, не поднимая глаз от журнала, на котором Рон мог разглядеть название — «Мантии». Никто из знакомых Рона в жизни не стал тратить бы время на такое.

— Разве тебя не вводит в восторг все, что касается шахмат? — Рон присел и принялся разуваться.

— Нет, — Пэнси перевернула страницу.

— Ты никогда о них с Лебланом не говорила?

— Тема закрыта, — тут же отрезала Пэнси.

— Слушай, просто… — Рон вздохнул. — Уверен, все это для тебя неловко, но я просто пытаюсь понять его, чтобы суметь победить. Разве ты тут не для этого? Не для того, чтобы помочь мне? Убедить меня, что он уязвим?

— И мой роман с ним — тоже часть информации… — Пэнси будто пробовала эту мысль на вкус. Затем пожала плечами. — Ну, хорошо, я поделюсь тем, что думаю. — Она захлопнула журнал и выпрямилась. — Задавай свои вопросы, Уизли.

— Ты обычно ездила с ним на турниры? — Рон не мог припомнить, чтобы там ее видел.

— Ну, иногда, — ответила Пэнси. — Гэйб не любил этого, говорил, что это мешает ему побеждать. Что вообще-то было обидно, потому что я на самом деле люблю, когда мужчина выигрывает.

«Ты ничего не сказала по поводу моего выигрыша», — Рон чуть не произнес это вслух.

— А он относится к типу людей, что любят быть победителями. Он всерьез любит победу и всегда приходил с матчей горящим и возбужденным.

— Возбужденным? — Рон сглотнул, глаза его невольно метнулись к ее декольте. Хотелось бы, чтоб ее одежда была не столь откровенной.

— Ну да, — Пэнси с преувеличенным равнодушием изучала свои ногти. — Разбить кого-то в пух и прах всегда вызывало у него эрекцию.

Она так произнесла это — «эрекция»… Мерлин…

— Ясно, — выдавил Рон.

— Уверена, Уизли, что тебе ясно, — ухмыльнулась Пэнси. Она потянулась и скользнула своими яркими ногтями вдоль выреза своей мантии. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебе еще что-нибудь… рассказала?

— Нет, — поспешно перебил ее Рон. — Мерлин, нет, я все понял. Не будь такой вульгарной!

— Вульгарной? — повторила Пэнси с резким смешком. — Что это ты внезапно заговорил, как Нарцисса Малфой?

— Не стоит говорить подобные вещи, — вымолвил Рон. — Мама всегда говорила…

— Твоя мама, бесспорно, насладилась своей женской жизнью сполна, — подчеркивая каждое слово, съязвила Пэнси. — Сколько вас там, семеро? Рада за нее.

— Не смей говорить о моей маме! — рявкнул Рон.

— Оу, Уизли, да чем именно я ее оскорбила-то? — Пэнси хлопнула ладонью по постели. — Я же говорю: рада за нее. Да я рада за любую женщину, которая наслаждается сексом, тем, что ты называешь «вульгарным». Тебя возбуждают маленькие нежные девчули в беленьких трусиках? Да ради бога! А Гэйба вот нет, почему он со мной и был.

— А разве не ради денег? — бездумно выпалил Рон. Пэнси сжала зубы. — То есть, я не имел в виду…

— Да что, все нормально, — сказала Пэнси, встряхнув волосами, будто ничто в мире не могло ее задеть — в то время как, несомненно, кое-что ее задевало. — Все без ума от денег, а разве нет? Особенно ты. Посмотри на себя: тратишь свое выстраданное шахматными победами золотишко, чтобы купить красивые шмотки, а при этом чувствуешь себя в них неловко! Нищенское детство и вправду взрастило в тебе комплексы, а? Ну конечно, ты кучу времени шел к тому, чтобы окончательно провалиться и испортить себе всю жизнь!

— Заткнись! — выплюнул Рон, уши его горели, в животе плескалась ярость.

— Ну, эту игру начал ты, Уизли, — огрызнулась Пэнси. — Весь мир знает, что ты хотел быть аврором, но потом вылетел с обучения.

— Да? Ну а ты вообще пыталась когда-нибудь что-нибудь делать? Ты пыталась найти себе работу, где делала бы что-то осмысленное?

— А как я могла бы, а? — злобно выкрикнула Пэнси. — Я была напуганной семнадцатилетней девчонкой — это ты был героем! — и я сполна заплатила тем, что новая власть меня не приняла!

— Ты пыталась продать моего лучшего друга, Избранного, Волдеморту, — и ты удивлена таким последствиям?

Пэнси не ответила.

Рон яростно выдохнул.

— Паркинсон, я не хочу ворошить прошлое. Мне неинтересно слушать песенки «Уизли — наш король», и я могу весь чертов день кричать тебе о твоих поступках, но это прошлого не изменит. Предполагалось, что мы поговорим о Леблане.

Пэнси помолчала еще мгновение, скрестив руки на груди и явно сдерживаясь. В конце концов, она заговорила:

— Гэйбу я нравилась потому, что я при деньгах и хороших сиськах, — невыразительно произнесла она. — Я это понимала. Он за этим охотился — я ему это дала. Потому что хотела, чтобы он меня любил.

На это Рону ответить было особенно нечего.

— А мне твоего сочувствия, Уизли, не надо. Это была сделка, ясно? Я знала, во что ввязываюсь, я сама это выбрала. Гэйб был очаровательным и таким магнетическим…

— И чистокровным?

— Вообще-то полукровкой, — фыркнула Пэнси. — Так что и для него это была сделка. В определенных кругах чистота крови еще кое-что значит.

— Итак, он ищет побед и престижа… — ну это Рон и так знал, или предполагал. Только его статус полукровки оказался сюрпризом: Рон бы побился об заклад, что Пэнси важна чистота крови. — А ты знала, что он замешан в делах Пожирателей?

Пэнси взглянула на Рона как на идиота.

— Да все, кого я знаю, в таком замешаны, Уизли. Подумай, кто моя семья. Все, кого я знаю. Вот почему Драко и порвал со мной: слишком много Пожирателей приобретаешь так через брак, чтобы составить жизнеспособную с политической точки зрения пару. 

В том, как она это произнесла, явно чувствовались интонации Малфоя.

— Бессердечно, однако, — отозвался Рон.

— О, Драко таким бывал, — Пэнси пожала плечами. — Причем гораздо чаще, чем визгливым актеришкой.

Рон невольно хихикнул, да и Пэнси нехотя улыбнулась.

— Так что вот так, — заключила она. — Пэнси Паркинсон любит дважды и брошенка дважды. Типичная история бедной маленькой богатой девочки, а?

— Ну, есть немного, — согласился Рон. — Но ты не единственная в мире, кого бросили, знаешь ли.

— Это, типа, утешить должно? — скривилась Пэнси.

— Должно, — фыркнул Рон. — Так часто говорят. А еще, что ничего не бывает просто так.

— И что время все лечит, — глаза Пэнси блеснули.

— И что свет клином на нем не сошелся, — кивнул Рон.

— А еще блаженны ждущие, ибо они дождутся, — уголки губ Пэнси приподнялись в медленной улыбке.

— Лучшая месть — жить хорошо.

И на этом Пэнси отвела глаза.

— Что, Паркинсон, не настолько кровожадна? — спросил Рон.

— Видимо, нет. Но крови его я все равно хочу, — Пэнси, сощурившись, посмотрела на Рона. — Так что завтра ты сосредоточишься на том, чтобы его обыграть, а я — на том, чтобы заморочить ему голову. И вот после, возможно, я смогу приступить к той части моей мести, в которой жить хорошо.

— Договорились, — подытожил Рон. Поддавшись импульсу, он неожиданно для самого себя потянулся к ней — но остановился, постеснявшись коснуться, а она продолжила:

— Думаешь, справишься?

— Ну, я шахматный мастер, — спокойно произнес Рон, желая и сам поверить в это. — Справлюсь.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Пэнси обнаружила, что Уизли уже ушел исполнять свой утренний предматчевый ритуал. «Его очередь вставать рано», — подумала она, хотя ее и взбесило, что он мог увидеть ее волосы в их утреннем беспорядке.

Он оставил короткую записку: «Игра стартует в одиннадцать. Будь на пять минут раньше». Вообще-то, было немного обидно — словно она не слышала, как он говорил об этом уже трижды.

Пэнси была женщиной с отличной практической хваткой. Она знала, что не красавица, но у нее была большая грудь, резкая сексуальная стрижка и большие голубые глаза, которые могли казаться такими невинными, если не так уж хорошо ее знать. Она понимала, что не очень умна, да и в школе училась так себе… и не была достаточно сообразительной, чтобы придерживать нетактичные мысли при себе, когда стоило это делать.

И она вовсе не была уверена, что Уизли был в состоянии выиграть. Не то чтобы она много знала о шахматах. Она не имела представления, что означает рейтинг, разве что чем он выше — тем лучше. Знала фигуры, но не умела следить за игрой и не могла предсказать, кто выигрывает, по ходу партии. И никогда не видела этих дурацких матов в десять ходов. Но Гэйб был в этом хорош, и Гэйб был умен — а у Уизли уверенности в себе было не больше, чем у зайца. Она помнила, как тот был вратарем в школе: отлично выглядел, пыжась в новой форме, и рассыпался на кусочки, когда кто-то его доставал. А вот Гэйб в таких вещах был хорош… очень-очень хорош. И Пэнси понимала это лучше, чем Уизли мог представить себе.

Пэнси приняла душ, завила волосы. Она любила стиль двадцатых, атлас и кружево. Ее мантия была персиковой, почти в тон ее кожи, но чуть бледнее. Декольте обрамляло кружево, бретельки была едва заметны, и ткань облегала каждый изгиб ее тела. К мантии шли серебряные туфельки, длинная нить жемчуга, а ногти и губы она выкрасила в золотой.

И ровно без пяти одиннадцать она вошла в зал, где проходили матчи, самой сексуальной кошачьей походкой, которую только могла изобразить.

Гэйб как раз разговаривал с Уизли, без сомнений, пытаясь понять его мысли. Пэнси прекрасно знала его тактику. В этом он был великолепен, оценить своего противника мог за считанные секунды.

Но что бы он там ни говорил, — увидев ее, он тут же замолк. Пэнси тряхнула волосами и улыбнулась чуть шире — и Гэйб уставился на нее.

Что ж, она сосредоточилась на походке, на покачивании бедрами, на балансировании на каблуках — нарочно высоких, чтобы ноги казались длиннее.

Гэйб сделал к ней шаг, затем другой. Рон повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что привлекло внимание его оппонента, — и у него отвисла челюсть.

Пэнси знала, что именно видит на лице Уизли. Она делала это для него. Отлично.

— Пэнси… — произнес Гэйб своим глубоким, хорошо артикулированным голосом. Мерлин, этот голос пробуждал на ее коже мурашки. — Что… хм… удивлен, что ты здесь…

— Почему же? — спросила Пэнси, обнажая в улыбке зубы — и ни один нормальный человек не назвал бы это улыбкой. — Я знала, что ты тут будешь, а ты должен мне немало денег, так что…

— Пэнси, у нас произошло какое-то недоразумение… — начал было Гэйб.

— Да-да, конечно, — Пэнси все еще улыбалась во все тридцать два зуба, — недоразумение в сумме нескольких тысяч галлеонов.

— У тебя нет никаких документов…

— Ну, вообще-то есть, — заметила Пэнси. — Конечно, поддельные, но, уверяю тебя, в Визенгамоте силу они иметь будут! Оставить меня, опозорить — это полбеды. Но ты правда думаешь, что можешь сбежать с половиной моего наследства? Не с той девочкой играешь.

То, что Пэнси увидела на лице Гэйба, почти компенсировало ей те три недели, когда она рыдала в подушку и глушила водку. Затем его шок и ужас превратились во что-то, исполненное яда:

— Ты, маленькая глупая сука, да если б у тебя не было денег, я бы никогда к тебе и пальцем не прикоснулся!

— Нет, дорогой, — Пэнси улыбнулась еще шире, — это ты маленькая глупая сука, и если ты не вернешь мои деньги, богом клянусь, на турнире есть нанятые моей семьей громилы, и они отволокут тебя обратно в Британию и запрут в подземелье в нашем банковском сейфе!

— У меня есть влиятельные друзья…

— А у меня — чистокровная фамилия! — Пэнси смотрела на него сверху вниз. — Хочешь узнать, что стоит дороже?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она обошла Гэйба, подойдя прямиком к Рону, и улыбнулась ему.

— Слегка не по плану.

— Что? — проговорил Рон, отчего-то рассеянный… может быть, от аромата ее духов? Она не поняла точно.

— Да-а, — подтвердила Пэнси. — Я не удержалась. Я ему угрожала.

И тут голос чиновника, усиленный Сонорусом, объявил:

— Пожалуйста, все займите свои места.

— Ты — что?! — Рон поймал ее за руку.

— Это было великолепно, — Пэнси усмехнулась. — Он тут же начал паниковать. Так что, будь уверен, ты выиграешь. — Она наклонилась и поцеловала его прямо в губы.

— Пэнси! — практически взвизгнул Рон, как только она отстранилась. Глаза его метались от губ Пэнси к ее груди… и обратно к губам. Было бы отлично, если бы Гэйб это видел.

— Уизли, да это на счастье, — улыбнулась она, — если он выиграет — я получу свои деньги, если ты выиграешь — я его накажу. Отличный денек!

***

А вот утро Рона не было отличным. Яйца оказались переваренными, а вместо апельсина официант принес ему грейпфрут.

Отклонения от ритуала были относительно небольшими, но в такой день, как сегодняшний, и самая маленькая помеха может быть смерти подобна. Да еще и Пэнси Паркинсон только что предъявила ему свои сиськи и свой язык прямо в тот самый чертов момент, когда он уже собирался занять свое место в самом решающем матче, в котором когда-либо играл, — и голова у него пошла кругом.

Ей что, действительно все равно, обыграет он Леблана или проиграет? Потому она вчера вела себя так легкомысленно? Она была сексуальна и явно пыталась его соблазнить, но он никогда таким раньше не занимался. Он был бы с Гермионой — и только с ней, — и не то чтобы он не пытался… и если Пэнси готова была упасть в его объятия, может, это был хороший повод, чтобы не вестись на нее? Помимо их сложного прошлого и гигантской разницы между ними?

А если он проиграет — будет ли все это иметь значение?..

— Я собираюсь тебя уничтожить, — заявил Леблан, который занял свое место за столом и глядел прямо на него.

Ну, по крайней мере, игра будет интересной.

Рон сегодня играл белыми, и ход был за ним.

— Королевская пешка на е4, — произнес он, и фигура послушно сдвинулась с клетки на клетку.

Леблан поднес руку к глазам и сжал в кулак, опершись локтем на стол.

— Слоновая пешка со стороны ферзя на с5.

Сицилианская защита. Что ж, предсказуемо. Тогда Гамбит Смита-Морра.

***

Шахматы эти, думала Пэнси, когда дело доходит до сути, ужасно скучны. Да-да, конечно, в этом есть что-то эротичное для тех, у кого есть мозги — а у Пэнси вроде они были. Но как вид спорта они совсем не так зрелищны, как тот же квиддич.

Однако с точки зрения наблюдения за людьми это был отличный опыт. Гэйб был совсем не такой сосредоточенный, как Пэнси привыкла. И это сделала она — она вбила клин между Гэйбом поддельным и Гэйбом настоящим! О, как ей было жаль, что под рукой нет попкорна!

И Уизли. Да кто мог подумать! Пэнси ни разу не озаботилась посмотреть хотя бы одну его игру до сегодняшнего дня… и сейчас наблюдать за его сосредоточенным лицом оказалось на удивление волнительно.

В аудитории было и несколько знакомых ей лиц: Жиресс — да, даже она его знала. Еще двое, что наняла ей семья — да, в этом она Гэйбу не солгала. И мужчина в модной мантии, который ужасающе был похож на аврора, пытающегося выглядеть не аврором.

Отличный денек.

А Рон хмурился, и хмурился он уже довольно давно. Пэнси снова взглянула на часы. Уже час.

— Вы ведь мисс Паркинсон, не так ли? — внезапно произнес Жиресс прямо с ней рядом.

Пэнси бросила взгляд на Жиресса, а потом опять, в глубокой задумчивости, посмотрела на Рона с Гэйбом.

— Возблагодарим небеса за заглушающие чары, — с улыбкой продолжил Жиресс. — Итак, если я не ошибаюсь, этот мужчина — ваш бывший жених?

— О да, — ответила Пэнси. — Но Рон может его обыграть!

— Мог бы, мисс Паркинсон, но я не понимаю, что сейчас он творит. Вы сами в шахматы не играете?

— Ну… — неопределенно отозвалась Пэнси.

— Он прямиком направляется в Сибирскую ловушку, — сказал Жиресс. — Он это видит — а вот выхода из нее не видит. Очень скоро он потеряет ферзя и тогда сможет избежать мата, только если ему очень, очень повезет.

Пэнси посмотрела на парящие в воздухе шахматные фигуры; было недостаточно хорошо видно, о чем он говорит, но она могла разглядеть это в проблеске старательно скрываемой ухмылки на лице Гэйба.

Да взгляни же и увидь это, Уизли. Взгляни — и увидишь это у него на лице!

Рон потянулся к своей ладейной пешке со стороны короля. Усмешка Гэйба стала заметней.

Да посмотри же! Пэнси захотелось заорать.

И вдруг Рон действительно посмотрел: глаза его метнулись вверх, к лицу Леблана, он разглядел там что-то и отдернул руку, лишь чуть коснувшись пешки.

Пэнси выдохнула — она и не заметила, что задерживала дыхание. Рон взглянул на доску и опять на Леблана.

— Конь на b5, — четко проговорил он.

— Это же лучше, да? — со страстью спросила Пэнси.

— Лучше, — хмурясь, ответил Жиресс. — Так он играет в догонялки… но, по крайней мере, таким ходом дает себе шанс.

— Хорошо, — со вздохом проговорила Пэнси.

Жиресс одарил ее тяжелым взглядом.

— Скажите, мисс Паркинсон… в принципе, я могу понять, почему вы хотите, чтобы ваш бывший жених проиграл… Но как Леблан вернет вашей семье деньги, если он их все проиграет сегодня?

— Похоже, вы так же хорошо информированы, как и любознательны, мсье, — сдвинула брови Пэнси.

Жиресс склонил голову набок и посмотрел на нее.

— Не хотел обидеть вас, мадемуазель. Полагаю, кто же востогщьествует сегодня, мы ского увидим.

***

«Глупец, глупец, глупец», — набросился на Рона его разум. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как загнать себя в очень острое положение, чтобы получить хоть какой-то шанс.

Ну, хотя бы Леблан перестал улыбаться. Это было уже что-то. А теперь время пожертвовать ладьей, чтобы разрушить пешечную структуру.

***

Три часа. Проклятая игра перевалила на четвертый час, и Пэнси уже почти готова была засунуть ногти в рот и сгрызть весь маникюр. Дело двигалось медленно, фигуры менялись местами по всей доске, и они пришли к тому, что у каждого осталось по королю и пешке.

И тут — о! — Рон сделал ход королем так, что следующим ходом бы съел пешку соперника.

Зрители затаили дыхание.

Рон спокойно взглянул Леблану в лицо.

В каждой черточке лица Гэйба читалась досада — как Пэнси и надеялась — и он медленно протянул руку к своему королю и положил его набок.

— Сдаюсь, — выдавил он.

Но толпа не взорвалась, как Пэнси того хотела. Зрители вежливо зааплодировали, а Рон встал и предложил Гэйбу ладонь для рукопожатия.

Пэнси взглянула в сторону своих наемников, потом авроров, проигнорировав Гэйба, как что-то, не стоящее внимания. Гораздо важнее был весь светящийся победным блеском Уизли.

— Да, Рон, да! Уизли — наш король! — заорала она через весь зал.

Кто-то засмеялся, а кто-то поморщился от такого явного нарушения приличий… но Уизли покрылся очаровательным ярким румянцем.

Пэнси говорила правду, победа возбуждала Гэйба… просто она не стала упоминать, что на нее победа влияла точно так же.

***

— А ты видела, как он пропустил вилку, и я съел его коня? — выпалил Рон. — Пэнси, это же ошибка первоклассника! А я-то думал, что возвращаюсь к началу, на том восьмом ходу, когда я вообще понятия не имел, что творю…

Пэнси затворила за ним дверь в номер.

— Ты отлично сыграл, Уизли, — проговорила она, тихо подойдя к нему вплотную. Рон, ничего не замечая, все ухмылялся.

— Я же говорил тебе, что я мастер!

— О, правда? — не сдержала улыбки Пэнси и затем потянулась к крошечным бретелькам своей великолепной персиковой атласной мантии… и спустила их с плеч так, что та соскользнула на пол.

Под мантией на ней ничего не было.

Глаза Рона вылезли на лоб, и он заметался взглядом по чему угодно в этой комнате, кроме ее тела.

— Да черт побери, Паркинсон…

Пэнси уперла руки в бедра идеально рассчитанным движением, от которого ее грудь торчала вперед… чуть больше.

— Гамбит ферзя… а твой следующий ход какой, смышленый мальчик?

На мгновение Пэнси задержала дыхание, чуть заколебавшись. Она точно не знала, как быть кем-то, кроме себя самой: нахальной, прямолинейной, до крайности напористой. Она думала, Уизли в ней что-то понравилось… но точной уверенности не было… она сомневалась.

— Паркинсон, — Рон затряс головой, и Пэнси почувствовала, как в животе у нее что-то перевернулось. — Слушай, ты просто шикарна, и я…

— Вот блядь, — с чувством сказала она и отвернулась.

— Ну послушай, — продолжил Рон, облизав губы. — Ты… это так сложно, и я…

— Вообще-то, все просто! — выплюнула Пэнси. — Ну ладно, отказался так отказался, я большая девочка.

— Большая ли?.. — отозвался Рон. — Мне кажется, ты так поступаешь, потому что тебе больно и ты одинока… а не потому что на самом деле хочешь меня.

Пэнси замерла и развернулась к нему.

— Ты меня не хочешь, ладно! Но вот этого мне не надо! Тебе так же больно, и ты так же одинок, как и я! Ты был ранен не меньше! Я думала, может… — она с отвращением фыркнула. — А, неважно.

— Что ты думала?

— Ничего, Уизли! Прости, что побеспокоила тебя своим голым телом.

— О чем ты думала, Паркинсон? — переспросил Рон, на этот раз требовательно.

— Я… — Пэнси потянулась было за мантией, но Рон ее удержал.

— О чем? — опять спросил он, держа ее за запястье и притягивая к себе так, чтоб оказаться с ней лицом к лицу.

Между ними оставалось лишь несколько дюймов. Пэнси сглотнула.

— Я думала, может, ты тоже одинок…

— О, это правда, — Рон издал звук, похожий на смешок.

И Пэнси вцепилась пальцами в рыжие волосы и неистово поцеловала Рона, прижимаясь обнаженной кожей к его мантии. Пуговицы были холодными, ткань гладкой… а его широкие ладони на ее голой спине — такими теплыми…

— Ты сегодня выиграл, — жарко прошептала Пэнси ему на ухо.

— А ты любишь победителей, — отозвался Рон… и его язык уже был у нее во рту.

Пэнси потянула его за одежду, стягивая мантию с плеч, пытаясь добраться до кожи. Пальцы Рона встретились с ее пальцами, чтобы помочь — и через пару мгновений Пэнси ногтями уже касалась его обнаженных плеч… впивалась ему в шею. Рон толкнул Панси к кровати, по дороге избавляя ее от туфель, а себя — от остатков одежды, полетевшей на пол. Пэнси, уже лежа на постели, хихикала над рвением, с которым он двигался. И у него было столько веснушек…

Рон смотрел на Пэнси не отрываясь и затем бросился на нее. Пэнси завизжала, когда он прижал ее к кровати, яростно целуя. И изогнулась, обхватывая ногами его тело. А он целовал ее губы, шею, грудь. Она ухватилась за его волосы, он провел ладонью по ее телу вниз… и еще вниз, пока пальцы не проскользнули внутрь нее.

— Прости… — прошептал он, — у меня не было… давно не было…

— Заткнись, — прошипела Пэнси и опустила руку, чтобы показать ему, как. — Ты уже почти… почти… там.

Рон поцеловал ее — и делал в точности так, как ей хотелось, ласкал ее в точности так, как она ему показала. Он был неуклюжим и таким пылким — в точности таким, как она ожидала. Нуждающимся и в руководстве, и в контроле. Слишком долго, слишком долго у Пэнси не было ничего, и было так здорово наконец не чувствовать одиночества… даже если только на миг, даже если только из-за этого выигрыша.

Рон снова поцеловал ее и чуть сдвинулся, соприкасаясь с ней пахом. Он прижимался к ней, такой твердый и нетерпеливый, и Пэнси сжала его ягодицы, притискивая к себе ближе. И они застонали синхронно, когда он вошел в нее.

Придавленная им, окутанная его запахом и теплом, Пэнси опять чувствовала себя женщиной. Рон толкался в нее снова и снова, длинными пальцами лаская ее бока. Пэнси становилось все жарче, внутри поднималась горячая распирающая волна — и она вцепилась в него, и пика наслаждения они достигли вместе… задыхаясь, обливаясь потом… удовлетворенные.

***

— А ты вполне в себе уверена, — Рон смотрел на нее.

— Это я-то? — рассмеялась Пэнси.

— Ну, не так уж много ведьм готовы так эффектно избавиться от одежды, — поддел ее Рон. — Не то чтобы я жаловался… — добавил он быстро.

— О, отлично, значит, я все же не слишком для тебя вульгарна?

Рон расхохотался.

— Ты охренительно вульгарна, Паркинсон, но, кажется, мне это нравится.

— Ну спасибо на добром слове, — Пэнси ткнула отполированным ноготком ему в бок.

— Ай! Э-эй! — Рон поймал ее за ладонь и прижал к телу. Она потянулась к нему, и, неспособный противостоять, он поцеловал ее. — Я о том, — добавил он уже нежнее, — что мне нравится, что с тобой что видишь, то и получаешь…

Если Рон и думал о том, как можно испортить такой момент, то уж голоса Гарри Поттера точно не было в его списке. Но из камина вдруг раздался рев, а вслед за ним именно тот самый голос того самого Гарри.

— Рон?.. Приятель?..

Рон с мольбой взглянул на Пэнси, но затем ответил на вызов:

— Гарри! Ты уже слышал?

— О да, приятель, отличная работа! — Поттер прокашлялся. — Но…

— Что? — Рон не стал ждать окончания паузы.

— Кажется, авроры его так и не взяли. Как и громилы Паркинсонов… ну это, может, ты уже знаешь.

— Кто-кто Паркинсонов?.. — Рон развернулся к Пэнси, та пожала плечами, и простынка соскользнула с них вниз.

— Смотрю, нам с тобой надо кое-о чем поговорить! — яростно прошипел Рон.

— Приятель?.. — послышалось из камина.

— Он улизнул окончательно?

— Похоже на то, ага.

— Да черт возьми! — потряс головой Рон. — Думаешь, он нашел кого-то, кто ему помог?

— Или спрятал.

— И что, все было зря?

— Не зря, — отозвалась Пэнси, усаживаясь на кровати.

— Пэнси… — начал было Рон, пытаясь заставить ее опять лечь.

— Уизли, — передразнила она его.

— Рон… ты что, с ней спал?! — Поттер, судя по голосу, был, мягко говоря, в шоке.

— О, да ладно, Поттер, ты же знал, что это случится, — протянула Пэнси с другого конца кровати. — Я вот что думаю. Жиресс, который был тут, на турнире, вовсе не Жиресс.

— ЧТО?! — выпалил Рон.

— Он разговаривал во время игры, Рон, — Пэнси зевнула. — Он гроссмейстер — и он пытался вытянуть из меня информацию про тебя и Гэйба прямо в середине игры. Да правда, что ли? Так что, скорее всего, внешность его — фальшивка, и он под Обороткой. Заручитесь поддержкой швейцарцев, не отпускайте никого час и десять минут — и вуаля, вы его и поймаете. Вопрос ерундовый. А зато Рон все еще претендует как минимум на четвертое место и может вернуть мои кредитные деньги, так ведь? Так что перестань уже его отвлекать! Агуаменти! — всплеск воды потушил огонь в камине, и Рон уставился на нее:

— У тебя была палочка? Где, ради всего святого, ты могла прятать ее в этом наряде?

— Да какая разница! — Пэнси закатила глаза. — Вернемся к тому, на чем нас прервали — ты как раз говорил мне, как я была шикарна, а?

— Ты устрашающа! — отозвался Рон. — То, что ты только что сделала, было шикарно, но очень пугает.

— Вода, что ли?

— Нет. Этот приказ Гарри, что ему следует делать…

— Не просто красивые глазки, а? — с кокетливой улыбкой ответила Пэнси. — Возвращайся-ка в постель.

— Пэнси, — Рон присел на край кровати. — Можем мы об этом поговорить?

— Не сейчас, мой жеребец! — Пэнси изогнулась, занимая более удобное положение. — А не хочешь ли поиграть в черную королеву и белого коня?

Рон рассмеялся — просто ничего не смог с собой поделать.

— Послушай, — добавила Пэнси, — я вот что думаю: ты же хочешь остаться на турнире, да и у меня нет занятий получше. Так давай назовем это «бурными выходными» и решим, чем займемся дальше?

Рон поразмышлял. Это же была Пэнси Паркинсон — так что был миллион поводов, чтобы все это вдруг полетело бы к черту. С другой стороны, он знал, что за этим фасадом есть и человек настоящий. Кто-то, не очень счастливый и отчаянно пытающийся до него достучаться. Кто-то, кто мог бы ему понравиться, если бы они узнали друг друга чуть лучше…

— Что же, могу согласиться на бурные выходные, — с усмешкой проговорил Рон, и Пэнси улыбнулась в ответ:

— Ну и отлично. Твой ход, мастер.


End file.
